


blue

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [58]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Fluff, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: His friend is silent, whenever he walks.or, Wilbur has a new friend
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: the dream team fics [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 314





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello part whatever of this being written purely on my phone skfjdj

His friend is silent, whenever he walks.

He has horns on his head and blood stained on his sweater, but when Wilbur asks about it, whenever he questions him, his friend only ever tells him, quietly, that he doesn’t remember.

“What do you remember?” He would ask, floating beside him as his friend simply walked, and he would always shrug, fiddling with a string on his sweater.

“I remember my kids.” He would say, and Wilbur would always remark that he doesn’t look that old. “I am, though. They were my kids, and I loved them, with all of my heart.”

“What happened to them?” Wilbur would ask, and his friend would chuckle.

“You actually know them.” He would say, in response, and they always got interrupted before Wilbur could ask any more questions.

This time, though, Dream was the one who interrupted, asking some questions, and Wilbur is nearly distracted by him, but he sees the way Schlatt’s looking at him, a sad expression on his face, and it clicks.

“Oh.” Is all he says.

Later, once Dream is gone and they’re all alone, huddled inside of Ranboo’s home (because Ranboo understands not being able to go out in the rain), Wilbur says it.

“Dream is your son, isn’t he?”

His friend doesn’t even try to hide it, and only nods.

“Who’s the other one?” He asks, gently, and his friend sighs.

“Tubbo.” He says, and Wilbur nods. “He’s like me a little, y’know? Not totally, but people have pointed out the similarities.”

“Like the horns on the head?” Wilbur says, and his friend nods, a smile gracing his lips.

“Exactly.”

They smile over that, and settle into a comfortable silence. It’s broken a moment later by Wilbur though, who’s twisting his fingers with a nervousness that he doesn’t usually possess.

“Can I ask what your name is?” He blurts, his voice nervous. It’s a contrast to how he normally sounds, and he hopes that his friend doesn’t really pick up on it. “I have only ever just been calling you my friend, or sometimes blue, so I didn’t know if there was anything else I could call you.”

“No, you’re fine, don’t worry.” His friend tells him, and his visibly relaxes. “My, uh, my name is Schlatt.”

**Author's Note:**

> dadschlatt rights
> 
> @newtsmas on tumblr


End file.
